Wake Me: Christmas Time
by UsagiRyu
Summary: Keith and Lance's first Christmas.


Title: Christmas Time: A Wake Me Up When September Ends Story

Author: April Richards

Fandom: _Voltron: Defender of the Universe_ (Lion Force)

Rating: T

Categories: Humor, A/U

Summary: Keith and Lance's first Christmas.

Author's Notes: This story is set 21 and 1/2 years before "Wake Me" Opens. Keith and Lance are six months old. Thanks to Bruce and Leah for helping me with this story.

Here's a video of some one singing "Stille Nacht":  
.com/watch?v=oUb8ySdERKs .

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

DISCLAIMER: TOEI & WEP OWN ALL. I'M DOING THIS WITH OUT PERMISSION AND ONLY FOR FUN.

Christmas Eve 2385, Noon

Commanders Akira Kogane and Caleb McCastlin, and Colonel Gabriel Winnelli pulled a large tree through the Winnelli's back yard. They had spent the morning at the local tree lot picking out the perfect tree: a fifteen foot northern pine. A rare event in San Fransisco, snow, left six inches on the ground and more was coming down.

Gabe ran his keycard through the lock on the front door and the door swooshed open. The men dragged the tree into the house and into the living room. "We're home!" Announced Gabe.

His wife, Captain Anna Winnelli, came out of the kitchen wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook" in Italian . "I see that," She smiled at her husband. "Oh what a lovely tree. It'll look great the room. As soon as you men get it set up, we can all decorate it."

"How is the cooking coming along?" Akira asked his friend and fellow Storm Rider.

"Don't worry, Akira, there will be plenty of food!" Anna laughed at the tall Japanese man.

"Can we have a sample now?" Caleb asked hopefully. He batted his big brown eyes at Anna.

"No. Now we're almost done cooking."

"Where's Tony and the babies?" Akira asked, referring to his six-month-old son, Keith Akira, and Keith's "twin" brother Lance Charles, and his five-year-old nephew, Tony.

"The babies are sleeping and Tony's been helping us out in the kitchen. He's got the makings of a chef in him," Anna said.

"That's my boy," Gabe said proudly. "Well, men, let's get this monster up."

While the menfolk wrestled with the massive pine tree, Tony Winnelli helped his Aunt, Lt. Commander Charli McCastlin roll the nut rolls in red and green colored sugar before putting them on the cookie sheet to bake them. Anna and Lt. Commander Meyong Kogane put the final decorations on her five-layer home made chocolate cake. Anna and Meyong centered a silk poinsettia wreath over the top layer then set it in the rich fudgy frosting. In the wreath were five small candle holders that Anna put in five green candles. In the center was a larger candle holder and in that went a big red candle. All over the cake were red and white fondant poinsettias. Buckeyes, coconut bonbons, chocolate chip cookies, cannolis, filled pizzelles, fudgy brownies, chunks of fudge and of course the nut rolls filled tree-shaped plates.

"I can't wait to have a piece of that cake, Anna," Meyong laughed.

"I know. Last year, you and Charli both missed out on it," Anna agreed.

"Well morning sickness will do that to a person," Charli snickered.

Tony shook his head. "Why did you call it morning sickness? I saw you throw up at lunch time," He asked his aunts.

"Because that's what the doctor calls it, Tony," Charli explained.

"Oh," Tony nodded his head. He watched as Charli put the last of the nut rolls into the oven. Suddenly over the small monitor attached to Meyong's waist, they all heard the cries of Keith and Lance. "The babies are crying," Tony frowned, worried.

"I bet they're hungry," Anna said.

Meyong and Charli rushed up the grand stair case. In Tony's old nursery, in a large double crib, sat two squaling babies. Keith had black hair and black, slanted eyes while Lance was as bald as Kojak with big brown eyes. Meyong picked up Keith while Charli picked up Lance. The boys stopped crying as soon as they were in their mothers' arms. Charli and Meyong carried their sons down to the kitchen where Anna had set up two high chairs. The Lt. Commanders gently put their boys into the high chairs. Keith grabbed for his mother's long, black hair. "No, no, Keith," She gently corrected her son. Keith laughed at his mother. "Now eat up," She took a bowl of pumpkin from Anna and scooped up some on the baby spoon. Keith opened his mouth and she put the pumpkin into his mouth. Near by, Anna peppered her famous sausage gravy. Keith wrinkled up his nose as pepper went up it. "Swallow, Keith, swallow!" Meyong encouraged her son.

"Hey, Honey, I was wondering if I could help with anything..." Akira said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Achoo!" Keith expelled the pumpkin from his mouth. Meyong and Tony ducked just in time. Akira had no time to react as the pumpkin hit him square in the chest.

"That was a big sneeze for such a little boy," Charli laughed.

Tony bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at his favorite Uncle. Keith and Lance looked at the mess dripping off Akira's chest and both boys broke into baby belly laughs. Tony grabbed a wet wash cloth and handed it to Akira. "Here you go, Uncle Akira."

"Thank you, Tony," Akira took the cloth and wiped off the pumpkin from the Christmas sweater he wore. "Why did you sneeze all over Daddy, Keith-chan?" Akira tickled his son under the chin. Keith laughed.

"Because we didn't have time to warn you," Meyong kissed her husband. "And, you and Caleb can start carrying out the food to put out on the buffet table. It'll take two of you to carry the cake into the dining room. Don't forget it goes in the middle of the table."

"Got it, Love," Akira said while Caleb snuck into the kitchen to steal a few cookies.

Tony's young voice froze him in his tracks. "Uncle Caleb!" He scolded. "Those cookies are for the party!"

Wincing, Caleb put the cookies back. Charli scolded "Caleb Matthew McCastlin!"

"We're starving," Caleb whined. "And it smells soo good in here."

"We'll be having lunch soon, I promise," Charli said.

"What are we having for lunch?" Akira asked.

"Chili with jalapeno corn bread muffins," Anna answered.

"I love you, Anna," Caleb hugged his CO's wife.

"Ahem," Charli cleared her throat.

Caleb blushed. "I love you too," He kissed Charli's cheek.

"Thank you," Charli giggled.

Meyong and Charli nursed their sons.

When they were done nursing, Tony asked "Can I hold Keith and Lance?"

"Sure, Tony," Meyong placed Keith in Tony's arms. Charli followed suit. Keith snuggled into Tony's chest while Lance yawned. Suddenly, Lance grunted and filled his pants. "Oh hey, Uncle Caleb, Lance wants you," Tony held Lance out towards the baby's father.

"Why does he always want me when he's got a dirty diaper?" Caleb asked as he took his son.

"Because that's the way it is, dear," Charli smirked.

Keith grunted then fussed. "Oh, Akira," Meyong called out sweetly. Akira shook his head and took his son into his arms.

"Come on, Little Skunk, let's get you changed." Keith giggled at his father.

After the boys' diapers were changed, they were dressed in identical sleepers that were red and said "Merry Chris-Moose" on them. A baby moose in a Santa hat also decorated the sleepers. Keith and Lance were put in their play pen in the living room so they could watch their family decorate the big tree. Blue and white lights were strung through out the branches. Then the family begun hanging the ornaments. Tony carefully hung the ones with his name on it. Five, one for each year of his life. This year's ornament was of a dark haired boy holding two blue bundles and said "Big Brother" on it. Tony looked at it proudly as it on the tree. Silver tinsel draped across the tree. Tony, sitting on his father's shoulders, whom stood on a ladder, put the angel atop the tree. Keith looked at the decorated tree and exclaimed "Pree!"

"Yes, Keith, it's very pretty," Meyong smiled at her son.

"Pree pree pree pree pree pree pree!" Keith chanted then laughed.

After the tree was decorated, the Koganes, McCastlins and Winnelli clans put out their gifts to each other under the tree. Then, Tony sat in front of the tree while holding the babies. Gabe snapped their picture. Keith and Lance wiggled, wanting down. Tony put them down and Lance immediately crawled for the cord and started chewing on it. "Lance!" Caleb exclaimed and ran towards his son. While everyone was distracted, Keith started pulling the bows off the presents. And along with the bows came the name tags for the gifts. Keith put all the bows on his head.

"Keith, what are you doing, you little stinker?" Akira asked his son. Keith grinned up at Akira. "You took all the bows off the gifts, lovely. You'll be as bald as Lance after we take off those bows," Akira sighed.

"Let me get a picture first!" Gabe exclaimed. "Keithie, look at Uncle Gabe!" Keith looked up at his Uncle. Gabe snapped Keith's picture. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lance going for the cords again. "Lance!" Lance looked up with the cord in his mouth. Gabe snapped a picture then took the cord out of Lance's mouth. "Maybe we should put hot sauce on the cords?" He suggested.

"That won't work," Charli said wryly. "We tried it at home with our Christmas Tree and he still goes for the cords. Our son is warped, but we love him anyways."

Just then the door bell rang. Just for the holiday season, Gabe programmed the door bell to play "What Child Is This?/Greensleeves" Tony ran to the door and opened it. "Hi! Merry Christmas!"

"Hello, Tony," Said Siobhan MacDonald, Giovonna's mother. "Merry Christmas!"

Gio skipped in behind her mother and handed Tony a gift bag. She pecked him on the cheek and Tony turned bright red. Gio went into the living room and exclaimed "Oh, is that Keithie and Lancey? They're so big!" Gio picked up the babies. She laughed at the bows on Keith's head. "Mama, can Lancey and Keithie have their presents?"

"Yes, dear, Keith and Lance can have their presents," Sioban said.

Gio grabbed two sparkly gift bags from her father and put them in front of Keith and Lance. "Here you go, you can open them."

Keith up dumped his bag, a red one, and put it on his head. Lance copied his brother and put his sparkly blue bag on his head. Meyong shook her head. "Only our boys. No, sillies, there are gifts inside," She picked up the gifts from the bag. Thankfully, the gifts were marked either K or L. Meyong sorted through the gifts then motioned for Charli to join her. The two women opened the gifts in front of their sons. "Oh, look, Christmas teething rings! They look just like candy canes." Meyong exclaimed. Anna handed Meyong and Charli bottles of a quickly drying and tastless sanitizer spray. The ladies quickly cleaned off the new gifts. Keith reached out for his new teething ring. "Here you go, little one." She handed the teething ring to her son. Keith chewed on the red and white striped ring and got an immediate burst of cold in his mouth. The ring was filled with an instant-cool gel that did not need refrigerating. The boys also got brightly colored blocks and a copy of "Pat the Bunny" each.

As the afternoon progressed, the house filled up with Storm Riders and family. Dr. Nigel Tumbletea and his wife, Anna's twin sister, Marine Captain Helena Tumbletea, arrived wearing matching Christmas dresses. The Tumbleteas gave Keith and Lance each a large, soft plush lion, Lance's red and Keith's black. The lions were easily as big as the babies. To Colonel Winnelli, Nigel gave a large bottle of peach brandy for the bar set up in the dining room. Anna came into the full living room with a tray of little puff pastries filled with spinach and cheese. "Oh, Nigel, Helena, you look wonderful in those dresses!"

"We should, Nigel designed them," Helena squeezed her husband's hand.

"You missed your calling, Nigel," Anna teased. She took in the green dresses with ivory poinsettias embroidered on them. "You should have been a fashion designer."

"Mommy, why does Uncle Nigel wear dresses?" Tony asked suddenly. "He's a man."

"True, Tony, but I have more fashion sense than the average man," Nigel ruffled Tony's short, dark brown hair. Tony quickly straightened it up again.

Anna giggled. She searched the crowd for Caleb and Akira. She found them talking to their fellow Storm Riders in a corner. "Hey guys, can you bring the cake into the dining room?" She asked.

"Sure, Anna," Akira answered. He and Caleb strolled back into the kitchen and each took one side of the cake plate and picked it up.

"Wow, I forget how big and heavy Anna's cakes are," Caleb groaned.

"Yeah but since we moved it for her, we'll get the first slices of cake and Anna's cakes are big and heavy yeah but they are also good," Akira pointed out.

"That's true," Caleb agreed.

The men carried the cake into the dining room and found the table filled with food. Not only the massive amount that their wives and Anna made, but their guests also brought food too. "The cake's supposed to go in the center, but there's no room," Akira frowned.

"There's room at the one end of the table. It can go there until Anna can find the time to rearrange the things," Caleb said.

"That works for me," Akira agreed. The men placed the cake down on the edge of the table.

"Akira, Caleb, try this single malt scotch my mom brought back from her trip to Scotland!" A storm rider called out. Akira and Caleb quickly joined their friend.

During this time, Keith and Lance crawled through the living room, deftly avoiding the adults in the room. They hesitated at the doorway leading into the dining room then crawled in. They stopped at the dining room table and looked up. The massive chocolate cake called to them. Gene McCastlin, already buzzed, bumped into the table, sending the already on the edge cake down over the edge and onto the babies' heads. The babies grabbed chubby fistfuls of soft cake and shoved it into their mouths. More cake ended up on their faces than in their mouths though.

Tony and Gio walked into the dining room to get something to eat when they saw the cake go down. "The cake!" Tony exclaimed. He burst into laughter. "Way to go guys!"

"The babies!" Gio gasped when she saw the two chocolate coated babies shoveling cake into their mouths.

Meyong and Charli ran into the dining room. They heard their sons' laughter and found them in a mass of cake and frosting. The wreath of flowers and candles sat on Keith's head like a crown while Lance was decorated in fondant poinsettias. Gabe, Anna, Caleb and Akira also dashed into the room. Gabe snapped a picture of the chocolate covered babies.

"Oh no, Keith, Lance, cake isn't good for babies," Charli scolded gently.

"Numnum," Lance held up a fistful of cake and smeared it on Charli's face.

"Yes, it's very good, Lance," Charli rolled her eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Meyong picked up Keith. "And get you cleaned up too, my little one," Meyong said. Keith laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Numnumnumnumnumnumnumnum!" Keith chanted.

"The cake," Caleb whimpered.

"Don't worry, I made a second one just in case the first cake ran out," Anna grinned. "Let me rearrange the table after I clean up."

"Caleb, Akira, you should help clean up too," Charli suggested.

"Yes, dear," Caleb nodded his head.

"Auntie Mey, c'n Gio and me help with the babies?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Sure, Tony. We could use such good helpers," Meyong smiled at the boy. The group went upstairs to the master bathroom where Anna had baby supplies set up ready for Keith and Lance. Charli ran warm water into the bath tub and put her son into his bathseat. Meyong put Keith in his. Tony and Gio handed them the all natural lavender and chamomile baby wash. And the baby shampoo for Keith. While Charli washed the cake off Lance, she massaged his head.

"Why are you massaging Lance's head?" Tony asked.

"To encourage his hair to grow," Charli answered.

"Maybe you should buy him a wig," Tony suggested honestly.

Meyong and Charli burst into laughter. Keith and Lance laughed also, although they could not understand why their mothers were laughing. Once the last of the chocolatey water swirled down the drains, the babies were wrapped in soft towels and dried off. "I wanna put Keith's diaper on him," Tony exclaimed. "He's doesn't pee in my eyes like Lance does."

"Okay, Tony, here you go," Meyong handed Keith to Tony. Tony laid Keith down and carefully diapered the wiggly baby. Gio diapered Lance. Meyong and Charli handed the two five-year-olds green sleepers with napping kittens wearing Santa hats on them that said "Meowy Christmas." Gio and Tony dressed Keith and Lance.

Meyong and Charli carried the babies downstairs and put them in their playpens with their new toys. Keith growled happily as he chewed on his Christmas teething ring. Charli and Meyong walked into the dining room and found Caleb, his older brother, Gene, and Akira cleaning up the mess made by the cake. A new cake stood proud in the middle of the table, it's wreath lit and shining. Anna went over to Nigel Tumbletea and whispered "It's time for you to put on your Santa pants."

"Right, Anna," Nigel smiled and slipped out of the house and into the garage where he changed from his lovely Christmas dress into the full Santa suit. Then he went to the front door and rang the door bell.

"I think we have a special visitor!" Gabe said. Tony and the other children in the room looked up expectantly. He opened the door and Dr. Tumbletea walked in.

"HO! HO! HO!" Nigel bellowed.

"SANTA!" Tony and Gio exclaimed together. Keith and Lance took one look at "Santa" and burst into tears.

"It's okay, Keithie, Lancey," Gio tried to soothe the babies.

Caleb and Akira, whom happened to be closest to the play pen, picked up their sons and rocked them. "It's okay, Keith, it's only Santa," Akira said, bouncing Keith in his arms. "Shh," He rocked his young son.

Keith and Lance calmed down, watching as the children climbed onto "Santa"'s lap and had their picture taken and got a stocking filled with candy. "Santa" motioned for Akira and Caleb to bring the now placid babies over to him. Carefully, the babies were placed on "Santa"'s lap. Keith rubbed his face against the velvety texture of the red suit and grinned. Lance tugged on the snowy-white beard, but it was attached very firmly to Nigel's face. Nigel chuckled and hugged the babies close while the photographer took their picture. Then Keith and Lance were given small stockings filled not with candy but with soft plush toys. Keith's stocking was red while Lance's was blue.

"Thank you, Santa," Caleb said for Lance who was squeezing his little stocking tightly.

"Yes, thank you," Akira chimed in for his son who was staring intently at "Santa".

"You two are welcome," "Santa" said. "They're the cutest babies at the party. Of course they are the only babies at the party." Suddenly, Keith let out a mighty yawn and snuggled into his father. Lance kept blinking his eyes. "I think it's time for our youngest guests to go to bed," Nigel whispered.

"I think you're right, Santa," Akira agreed. "Meyong, I'm going to put Keith to bed," He said to his wife.

"He's almost out. I guess he doesn't want to nurse one last time. Oh well, he'll wake up later and be hungry," Meyong commented.

"Yes, and so will Lance," Charli said.

Caleb and Akira put their sons to bed in Tony's old nursery. Keith and Lance cuddled up together and were soon fast asleep.

The next day dawned clear and cold. Even colder than the day before. The snow sparkled under the sun. The adults came downstairs and found Tony going through the presents, trying to figure out which ones were his.

"Pops, can we open the gifts now?" Tony asked, excitedly.

"No, Tony, it's church first then presents," Gabe shook his head.

Tony nodded glumly "Yes, Pops."

"You know, the Choirs should be wonderful this year. Everyone has practiced so hard at it," Anna commented.

Gabe agreed. "Yes, they have."

"Are you going sing too, Tony?" Caleb asked his nephew over breakfast.

"Yes, Uncle Caleb," Tony said.

"Good. I can't wait to hear it," Caleb said.

"Change into your suit after you're done eating, Tony," Gabe said. "Your mother will help you dress and tie your necktie." He was already in his dress uniform as was Anna. The Koganes and the McCastlins were in their Sunday best, but not wearing dress uniforms.

At the Word of Life Ministries, Tony hugged his parents then ran off to join Gio and the other members of the Children's Choir. Akira and Caleb joined the Adult's Choir. The children sang first, singing songs like "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". When the children sang "Rudolph", they wore flashing red noses.

After the children were done, the adults stepped up, singing more traditional carols. Akira and Caleb sang "Stille Nacht" ("Silent Night") as a duet, Akira playing his guitar:

"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, / Alles schläft; einsam wacht / Nur das traute hochheilige Paar. /  
Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar, / Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! / Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!..."

As their fathers sang, Keith and Lance fell asleep in Meyong and Charli's arms. The German carol always managed to put them to sleep, no problems. After the music and a lovely sermon, the extended family went home.

"We can open presents now right?" Tony asked his father.

"As soon as you change out of your good suit, Tony," Gabe laughed at his son.

"Okay, Pops!" Tony ran upstairs to his room and changed out of the suit into a pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt with help from Anna.

"Gabe, we have a small problem," Akira whispered to his CO.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked, worried.

"All the tags are off the presents," Akira answered.

"What? How did that happen?"

"Keith must have done it when he took the bows off the presents last night," Akira shook his head.

Gabe burst into laughter. "Well, it will make this Christmas interesting!"

The family gathered around the tree. "Tony, would you like to help pass out gifts?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, Pops."

Gabe took down the stockings and handed them to Tony to pass out. Then, came the presents under the tree. "Um, I guess Tony, you open this one," Gabe handed a box to Tony.

"Thanks, Pops," Tony opened the box and held up a fancy electric razor. "Cool!" He said.

"I bought it for your father, Tony," Anna giggled.

"Okay, here you go, Pops," Tony handed over the razor.

"Well, how about this, Tony, you can have my old electric razor to play with, after I take the blades out of it," Gabe suggested.

"I think that gift is yours, Gabe," Akira handed over another box. "From Meyong and me. I recongize the wrapping paper."

"Okay," Gabe opened the gift and pulled out a black sheer nightie.

Akira turned bright red. "I switched the boxes!" He squeaked.

"Akira, I didn't know you cared, but it isn't my size," Gabe snickered. Akira turned even redder.

Caleb howled with laughter. Everytime Caleb looked at Gabe or Akira, he broke into more laughter. Gabe raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, Boss," Caleb snickered. "But, you'll look lovely in it!" He broke down into laughter again.

"Caleb, watch it, you're squirting eggnog out of your nose!" Charli warned her husband.

Caleb wiped his nose. "Sorry, dear."

Soon all the gifts were opened and given to their respective owners. Keith and Lance were more interested in all the scraps of pretty wrapping paper than they were in their gifts. Keith and Lance crawled over to the tree and sat under it looking up. "Pree!" Keith said and pointed up at all the lights and tinsel sparkling in the cold sunlight. He yawned. Lance copied him.

"Aw, some one is sleepy," Meyong grinned at her son and rubbed his back. Keith laid down under the tree. Lance snuggled up next to him. Soon both babies were fast asleep.

Tony blinked his eyes. "I'm sleepy too," He said and crawled under the tree. He picked up Keith and Lance and laid down, putting the babies on his chest. Neither baby woke up. Soon, Tony was also fast asleep. Gabe took their picture.

"Merry Christmas, my son," Akira whispered.

THE END.


End file.
